kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SUPER JUNIOR
| formerly = SUPER JUNIOR 05 | origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = Pop | years = 2005–present | debut = November 6, 2005 | label = SM Entertainment Label SJ | current = *Leeteuk *Heechul *Yesung *Shindong *Eunhyuk *Siwon *Donghae *Ryeowook *Kyuhyun | inactive = *Sungmin | former = *Hangeng *Kibum *Kangin | fandom = E.L.F. | colors = | website = (Korean) * (Japanese) * (Chinese) }} }} SUPER JUNIOR (슈퍼주니어) is a 10-member boy group under SM Entertainment and Label SJ. They debuted on November 6, 2005 with the studio album SUPER JUNIOR 05. Members Sub-units * SUPER JUNIOR-K.R.Y. * SUPER JUNIOR-T * SUPER JUNIOR-H * SUPER JUNIOR-M * SUPER JUNIOR-D&E Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * SUPER JUNIOR 05 (2005) * Don't Don (2007) * Sorry, Sorry (2009) * Bonamana (2010) * Mr. Simple (2011) ** A-Cha (2011) * Sexy, Free & Single (2012) ** Spy (2012) * Mamacita (2014) ** This is Love (2014) * Play (2017) ** Pause ver. (2017) ** Replay (2018) * Time Slip (2019) ** Timeless (2018) Live albums * The 1st Asia Tour Concert Album Super Show (2008) * [[The 2nd Asia Tour Concert Album ''Super Show 2]]'' (2009) * [[The 3rd Asia Tour Concert Album ''Super Show 3]]'' (2011) * [[SUPER JUNIOR World Tour ''Super Show 4]]'' (2013) * Super Show 5 - SUPER JUNIOR The 5th World Tour (2015) * Super Show 6 - SUPER JUNIOR The 6th World Tour (2015) Mini albums * One More Time (2018) Special albums * Devil (2015) ** Magic (2015) Digital singles * "U" (2005) * "It's You" (2009) * "Tok Tok Tok" (2010) * "Super Duper" (2018) * "Animals" (2018) Collaborations * "Show Me Your Love" (2005) * "Seoul" (2009) OSTs * "Attack on the Pin-Up Boys OST" (2007) * "On The Pitch OST" (2010) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Hero (2013) Mini albums * I Think U (2020) Singles * "Marry U" (2008) * "Miina (Bonamana)" (2011) * "Mr. Simple" (2011) * "Opera" (2012) * "Sexy, Free & Single" (2012) * "Blue World" (2013) * "Mamacita (Ayaya)" (2014) * "Devil / Magic" (2016) * "On and On" (2017) * "One More Time" (2018) Special singles * "U / TWINS" (2008) Concerts *The 1st Asia Tour: Super Show (2008–2009) *The 2nd Asia Tour: Super Show 2 (2009–2010) *The 3rd Asia Tour: Super Show 3 (2010–2011) *SUPER JUNIOR World Tour: Super Show 4 (2011–2012) *SUPER JUNIOR World Tour: Super Show 5 (2013–2014) *SUPER JUNIOR World Tour: Super Show 6 (2014–2015) *SUPER JUNIOR World Tour: Super Show 7 (2017–2018) Awards and nominations Gallery Super Junior 05 group promo photo.png|''SUPER JUNIOR 05'' Super Junior Sorry, Sorry group promo photo.png |''Sorry, Sorry'' Super Junior Sexy, Free & Single group promo photo.png|''Sexy, Free & Single'' Super Junior Magic promotional photo.png|''Magic'' Super Junior Replay group promo photo.png|''Replay'' Super Junior One More Time group teaser photo.png |''One More Time'' SUPER JUNIOR Time Slip group concept photo 1.png|''Time Slip'' (1) SUPER JUNIOR Time Slip group concept photo 2.png|''Time Slip'' (2) References Official links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2005 debuts Category:SM Entertainment Category:SUPER JUNIOR